


Open You Up

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Submission, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I want smutty sex against the wall, on the table, wherever exciting, and I want submissive!Charles. And maybe some filthy oral sex...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.

It's late. It's been a long day. The students have finally gone to bed. Charles feels restless. He should just sleep, but his mind is too cluttered, too busy. What will they do if this doesn't work? If he fails? 

“Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?” Erik's there, leaning in the doorway. 

“As a matter of fact, they have.” Charles admits. He can't help the thrill that courses through him as Erik closes the door and just looks at him. 

It's still new, this thing between them. It began that first moment he sensed Erik's mind out in the dark of the ocean. Since then, they've come so far. Now it feels only natural to wake up beside Erik, to have him at his side as he trains the students. 

“Shall we do something about that?” Erik locks the door. 

“What, here?”

“Why not?” _It's as good a place as any, has exactly what I need._

_Which is?_

_Surfaces, upon which to splay you open._ Erik draws closer to him. 

Charles can barely breathe as Erik stops only a foot or so away from him. 

“Clothes off.” Erik tells him, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“We're in the library.” 

“Now.” Erik commands and Charles's fingers are clumsy in their eagerness to obey. He's too conscious of Erik watching as he undresses, those demanding eyes examining every last inch of him. When at last he's naked, Erik just leans back against the back of the sofa and eyes him. 

“Erik.”

“Did I say you could talk?”

_You didn't say I couldn't._ Charles counters. 

_True._ Erik admits. He's amused; Charles can tell. _Table. Now._

“Erik,” Charles protests weakly. It's the table the kids study at for Christ's sake. Erik simply gives him a look, so he goes. 

“Sit right there on the edge.” 

“Why?” Charles can't help glancing at the windows that look out over the darkened gardens. It's late. Everyone's in bed. No one is out there watching them. Oh god, at least he hopes no one is. 

“Are you always like this?”

“Yes.” 

“Then _stop_.” Erik crowds him against the table. “Up you go.” 

Charles feels ridiculous, perched there, cock straining between his legs, already desperate for attention. Erik steps between his legs, still fully clothed as he skims lingering circles around Charles's nipples, teasing him relentlessly. 

“On your back.” He pushes Charles down, one hand pressed to his chest. His hand is firm, but not ungentle. He doesn't stop until Charles is lying flat on his back and then Erik goes to his knees. 

“What're you doing?” 

“You'll see.” Erik murmurs.

Charles waits and then he cries out in harsh surprise as Erik's tongue runs across his hole. “Erik.”

“Shhh, relax.” Erik does it again and Charles grips the table tightly. They've never done this before. _He's_ never done this before. 

“You've never been licked open before, have you?” Erik murmurs, amused. 

Charles squirms. “It wasn't really the thing.” He squirms more as Erik's tongue flickers lightly across his hole. “Erik, god, Erik.”

“Never been tongue-fucked till you screamed yourself raw?” 

“Never.” Charles pants, heat flooding to his cock.

“More fun for me then.” Erik chuckles as he continues licking Charles. He runs his tongue over the man's hole until Charles is moaning loudly, then slips the tip of his tongue inside, seeking out the heat. 

“Erik, Erik.”

 

Erik pushes his tongue further, past the ring of muscle. In and out, in and out, fucking Charles open with his tongue. Erik pulls it out to lave at Charles's hole again, pushing his thighs further apart. Charles is nothing more than a panting, desperate mess sprawled open on the table at this point. As sweet as he feels around Erik's tongue, Erik needs to fuck him. 

“That's enough.” Erik pulls off roughly, leaving Charles dark-eyed and lips half-parted with lust. He takes Charles by the hips, rolling him over onto his stomach. 

“Show yourself to me.” He says, stepping back to enjoy the scene more fully.

“Erik,”

“Do it, Charles.” Erik can tell the man is embarrassed, the flushing is spreading across his neck.

Hesitantly, Charles reaches around to part his cheeks, revealing his licked-open hole. He's glad he's facing the table now, not sure he wants to see what's in Erik's eyes right now. 

Erik moves closer until the material of his trousers brush across Charles's ass. Charles holds his breath, listening to the rustle of Erik's belt as he unfastens it, and then, _finally._ The large, blunt head of Erik's cock is there between his cheeks, nudging at his hole. Charles bites back a groan as Erik simply rubs his cock between his ass cheeks. 

“Hands on the table now,” Erik says. He moves his own hands around to take hold of Charles's nipples. First, he rubs his thumbs across them, making them hard and then, he pinches them lightly to make Charles yelp in surprise. 

“Erik.” 

“Be silent.” Erik leans in, his breath hot on the back of Charles's neck. “Now, Charles, fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Charles bites his lip as the words wash over him. Shakily, he pushes back, back against his natural resistance, until at least the head's in. He takes a deep breath and arches further, letting himself moan this time. He can't help it. Erik is stretching him wider and wider without even moving his own body at all. Only his hands continue to tug and tease Charles's nipples relentlessly. Charles's own cock is already leaking, one drip at a time, onto the library carpet. He tries to squeeze his thighs together, but Erik moves a hand down to slap him sharply across one cheek. 

“None of that. Your time will come.” His hand returns to twist at Charles's nipple. 

Charles is powerless to resist. All he can do is fuck himself on Erik's cock, letting it fill him, riding it as best as he can. His thighs are straining, knees trembling with the rhythm he's forced to keep.

He wonders if Erik will ever let him come. 

“I can't,”

“Can't what, Charles?” Erik lets one hand drift down his belly, running his nails across Charles's stomach. 

Charles squirms helplessly, trapped between the cock inside him and the hands torturing him. 

“Can't, can't do it.” His face burns; he just wants to disappear into the carpet. He hasn't got the energy to keep going. It's pathetic. There's no way Erik will ever let him hear the end of this.

“Is that right?” Amusement ripples through Erik's mind and Charles keeps his face firmly focused on the table below him. Erik pinches his nipples one last time and steps back, easing out of him. “Well then, hands and knees on the carpet.”

“You're not,” Charles half turns on his side, gazing at him. 

“I'm perfectly serious, Charles. When are you going to realize that?” 

So Charles lowers himself to his knees and waits. The carpet feels relaxing as the strain on his legs dissipates. 

“Come here.” Erik murmurs. He's just standing there a few feet away, perfectly composed, not a hair out of place. Only his cock shows that anything is taking place here at all. It juts out from the gap in his trousers, hard and curved and _utterly beautiful_ , Charles thinks. He starts to get up.

“Hands and knees,” Erik reminds him softly.

Charles crawls, cheeks flushed bright red as he does. He halts, right in front of Erik and waits again. 

“I could fuck you like this,” Erik muses, circling him. “Pressing you into the carpet, burying your face in it, with your ass on display. Shall I?” 

Charles can barely speak past the lump in his throat. He's overcome with the waves of lust and humiliation bombarding him. “Please.” All he wants is to be touched.

“Or maybe I should make you suck me off,” Erik resumes his position right in front of Charles. His cock is only inches away from Charles's mouth. “Well?” 

Charles licks his lips, and he can tell from the way Erik's eyes gleam, it's just been decided. 

“Open up.” Erik says. 

Charles parts his lips. 

“Come on then, professor. Suck me.” 

Charles lowers his head to lave at the slit before taking Erik's cock inside his mouth. It's full and heavy sliding down his throat as he bobs his head, working feverishly to take it all in. 

“There,” Erik's fingers are in his hair. “Steady pace.” He sets the rhythm, pushing slightly at the back of Charles's head. Just when Charles settles into it, Erik pulls back, letting his cock slide wetly across Charles's lips. 

Erik looks down at him, studying him. His eyes drift to Charles's own erection, straining against his thigh. “Touch yourself, one hand only, around the base of your cock.” 

Charles obeys, eyes on Erik. Just the feel of his hand on his cock makes him want to come. His balls are aching. If he stroked himself now, what would Erik do? 

Erik responds to his unspoken question by grasping his hair tightly and shoving his cock back inside Charles's mouth. “Hold your cock while you suck me, but only let your thumb run across the tip.”

Charles moans in frustration around Erik's cock as he does. The teasing motion is agonizing. He'd rather not be touching himself at all. This is torture, pure and simple. 

Erik pulls out again just when he feels himself ready to come. “Leave that. Stroke me.”

Charles does, both relieved and infuriated. He knows it won't be long till Erik comes. 

_I'm going to come all over that face of yours, Charles, cover you with my mess. Won't you look splendid then?_

Charles raises his eyes and Erik's grinning down at him, and then his fingers dig into Charles's shoulder as he comes. He's a man of his word, shooting directly across Charles's stunned face. The wet, hot come falls on his cheeks, nose, chin, and his open mouth. Charles licks at his lips automatically, the taste of Erik salty on his tongue. 

Erik gazes down at him. “You...” He breathes the word, just shaking his head in silent wonder. 

Charles raises a hand to wipe his face off and Erik catches his wrist. “Leave it.” He runs his fingers along Charles's forearm. “Come here.” 

He leads the way over to the armchair where he sinks down and looks at Charles expectantly. “Make me hard enough to fuck you, and maybe you'll get to come tonight.” 

Charles glares at him, but settles himself between Erik's thighs all the same. He leans down to take Erik's spent shaft in his mouth. He works slowly, knowing this will take a little while. If only Erik would keep his damn mouth shut. 

“Look at you,” Erik's voice is low and insufferably satisfied. “You're a perfect mess, with my come all over your face. I wonder what your school mates at Oxford would say if they could see you now.” 

Charles keeps his mind on the task at hand. He cups Erik's balls as he laves at the man's cockhead, teasing it with just the tip of his tongue. Erik lets his thighs sprawl apart lazily. He sits there, watching as Charles works steadily at his cock. 

 

After what feels like an interminable length of time, Erik's cock is finally standing upright once more. There's not a part of Charles that doesn't ache unbearably. His knees, his hands, his jaw. He just wants to collapse at this point.

“Up you get.” Erik touches his shoulder. 

“Just fuck me on the carpet.” Charles mutters wearily. He's exhausted at the thought of moving.

“That would be too easy.” Erik nudges him, and somehow, Charles manages to get to his feet. 

And then suddenly Erik is pressing him hard up against the wall, grinding against his crotch. “You like that, Charles? Do you want to come?”

“Yes, god yes.” Charles would give anything for that. He begs Erik silently with his eyes. 

“Good.” Erik kisses him then, soft and light across the lips. Then he lifts Charles's hips, resting him flat against the wall. “Put your legs around me.” 

Charles does, and sinks down upon Erik's cock nice and easy. Erik fucks him slowly, dragging the rhythm out as Charles focuses on the burn of pleasure, coursing through his entire body. If Erik keeps this up, perhaps Charles will come from his cock alone. 

But then, oh god, at last, Erik's hand wraps around Charles's cock, forcing him to gasp. 

Erik's hand is rough and gentle by turns, urging him to give in and Charles does, coming in an exquisite surge of ecstasy. Through the achingly white-hot bliss of his orgasm, Charles throws his head back and surrenders. The entire world is silent in this perfect moment. _This_ is what he's been waiting for. There's nothing but the warm hazy silence and Erik. Erik's voice is not an intrusion, unlike the others. It's a soft, breath of a murmur, holding him close, letting him bask in utter peace. 

“There,” Erik presses his lips to the curve of Charles's throat. “Better?”

“Yes.” Charles stretches, letting the ache run through his body. He leans against Erik comfortably, though he wonders how comfortable it is for Erik, holding him up. 

“Are you ready to go to bed now?” Erik inquires, caressing his hair lovingly. 

_Only with you._


End file.
